Do You Have a Vagenda?
by angelisis7
Summary: Elizabeth goes to the penthouse after she catches Lucky with Maxie. What happens, when she finds she is tired of being walked over and starts telling it like it is and going for what she wants? Rated M to NC17


So... I was watching Fringe tonight and I believe it was the character of Walter who made a comment about a Vagenda... after that... I had to write this.

Yes, I realize this is another Jan challenge, but it is all Debs fault lol (Said with love Deb) This was number 10.

Prepared to be shocked... I did a short oneshot! I know, I almost fainted. Warning for language and adult situations. Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Do You Have a Vagenda?**

"I'm sorry; I had nowhere else to go."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. It's as if my greatest wish has been granted. I know logically, I shouldn't still be wishing and even though everyone says I can't dream, I know for a fact that I hope and wish for things."

Neither thinking about what they were doing, their lips met in a sweet, yet passion filled kiss.

"Wow." They said at the same time.

"You have never been 'what people say you are', you are so much more. You my darling Jason, are a complex man, who tends to have a 'must save' hero complex."

"Hopefully it isn't contagious, because you have a 'must please' people-pleaser complex."

"Hopefully mine isn't infectious, otherwise we could both be screwed."

"We could be screwed together, what do you say?"

The incessant banging on his door, delayed Elizabeth from answering.

With three angry strides, Jason yanked on the door, almost removing it from the hinges.

Doing something so very un-Jason like, he rolled his eyes. "What do you want Sam?"

"We need to talk. I've done something stupid and I'm sorry. I love you and I didn't mean for this to happen, please, please, you have to forgive me."

"I don't have to do anything Sam; I already know you were screwing your mommy's husband on her living room floor. So what else could I possibly have to say to you?"

His eyes goggled as he watched her, with a speed he didn't think she possessed, she disrobed.

"Jason, make love to me, let me show you that it was nothing more than a moment of weakness. I was trying to hurt myself more than you. You need to believe me."

"What the hell? Jason, tell your hooker to put her clothes back on."

"You heard her Sam, time to get dressed."

"Jason, no, me…I am the one you are supposed to be with. Tell little Miss Pollyanna to leave. The grownups need to talk."

"Are you that dumb or do you live in a universe of your own stupidity?"

"I'm not talking to you." Sam replied, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Would you cover your saggy assed body, I'm going to have nightmares after seeing all that leathery skin and…you know, those things being fake, should not be sagging that badly. Ugh…I think my stomach is trying to stage a revolt."

"She's right Sam."

When the obtuse women did nothing but stare, he heard Elizabeth clear her throat. 'This should be good.' He thought to himself.

"So Sam, what's your Vagenda? Hoping to get a little play in your Lady Garden by my soon-to-be husband? That garden party is reserved for my hot box. Your bearded clam will never, ever, experience his Baloney Pony again!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Jason turned and looked at Elizabeth, a sparkle in his eyes, with an undertone of questions. He was doing his best to fight off the giggles, because for one, he was Jason Morgan and he didn't giggle, but that was some funny shit.

"Vagenda, isn't it obvious? When things aren't going your way, maybe even when they are, you use your vagina to further your agenda… your Lady Garden is that used up, sloppy, probably diseased twat. The Garden Party would be sex, lots and lots of sex. Hot, mind-blowing, body numbing, earth shaking, heaven weeping, sex. Hot Box, would be my girly bits." Elizabeth said, while gesturing to her own vagina. "Your bearded clam, once again is in reference to your nasty panty hamster, A.K.A your VAGINA and Baloney Pony, well that is Jason's monstrous horse dick, so long and thick and beautiful. My lips just itch to wrap around it and fuck him with my mouth. Just thinking about it, gets me all hot and wet. Do you get me?"

"What the hell do you mean your soon-to-be husband? You can't marry him, he's marrying me!"

"Aww, but to go school yard on you, too bad so sad, slut-mantis, you screwed the pooch and lost to the better woman, little girl."

Jason cocked his eyebrow at his soon-to-be wife?, gracing her with his dazzling, panting dropping smile.

"You heard her Sam. I believe you have stayed longer than you were wanted."

"But Jayson…"

"Johnny, Slut…Sam will be leaving now. Please see her out and alert everyone, she is no longer welcome in the Towers." Jason said. Catching himself at the last moment from repeating Elizabeth's rather apt nickname of the shameful woman, he had been obviously brain dead to be with.

When his past dalliance was escorted out, Jason turned hungry eyes on Elizabeth. "Soon-to-be husband, huh, when did we decide on this?"

"I figured you were going to take your usual slow time to get around to it, so what do you say, want to get married and then have a fuck-tastic, Olympic medals-esque honeymoon, clothing optional?"

"I don't know, what are the perks to being married to you?"

"Hmm, the prospective groom is wondering about perks… I wonder what I can offer you, to make you mine."

Jason's gaze heated up further, when the little minx in front of him, dropped into the splits, then swivelled to place her feet behind her head. Not giving him the chance to move, let alone pick his tongue off the floor. She moved closer to him, quickly and nimbly divesting him of his clothing.

"Aww, Jason, are you tongue tied? Might help if you close your mouth, or, I could show you a little trick, I've been dying to try for years."

One second she was kneeling at his feet, and then next she was in his arms, her hot little mouth wrapped around his still exposed tongue. It took a nanosecond for him to realize she was mimicking movements that he would KILL to have a little lower.

When her lips slowly pulled away, his knees were practically knocking together and rational thought had become a distant ability. It felt like every ounce of blood was currently residing in his one-eyed trouser snake.

Jason used his own nimble fingers to rid Elizabeth of her clothes, when he was done; he realized they were all over the penthouse. A sock on the couch, panties on the pool table, pants hanging from the light fixture, her shirt…

Once she was laid bare before him, he employed every ounce of talent he had, to bringing her the most pleasure possible.

In between the third and fourth orgasm, from his tongue and fingers, Johnny had shouted through the door.

"Jason, man, are you killing someone, do I need to call a clean-up crew?"

"The place will need to be cleaned, but if you wish to draw another breath, leave and don't come back until I call you."

"You got it boss."

"Now where was I?" Jason asked a very sated Elizabeth.

"I think I need to take your Tallywhacker on a test drive. Make sure it works as well as it looks like it does. Your stamina needs to be at its peak, have any energy drinks?"

"I think Johnny or Francis left some in the fridge."

"Well, get up, you think I can move after being loved like that. My body is without bones."

His laughter sent a delightful shiver up her spine.

**XxXxX**

She couldn't pinpoint when or how or even why this sudden outspoken personality had emerged, but she sure loved it for all it was worth. She also wasn't sure when Jason removed the stick from his ass, but she would happily check to make sure, it could never be replanted.

When Jason re-emerged with four drinks, Elizabeth took one and indicated he drink one and put the rest close by.

"I don't really like these."

"That may be, but if you want a night of hot, wild, monkey loving, you will drink it, otherwise I may have to resort to nefarious ways to keep you…UP."

Within a few moments, they had both tossed the empty containers aside. Another moment and Jason was sliding home.

"Oh God…this...you...me…us… Damn Jason…what the hell took us so long?"

"Exactly, I'm…you… I am a lucky man."

"You really are. Just think you've been missing out on all this for years." Elizabeth said with a smirk, while gesturing to the whole of her.

**XxXxX**

A day and a half later, they finally found the motivation to talk and do something other than make love. Although, it was hard to pull themselves away from such exquisite ecstasy and body, mind, soul and heart pleasure.

"Jason, you can rock my world like that, ANY time you want."

"Likewise baby."

"So…were you serious about taking me up on my semi-sorta proposal?"

"Aren't you still married?"

"Well…I suppose technically, but finding my husband in bed with the underage police commissioners daughter…I think that negates the whole, to death do we part. I need to get a divorce, then…"

"Let's get you divorced, and then we can get married. I'd be a fool to not take you up on your proposal. While I have been an idiot for many years, I am no longer that man, so it no longer applies to the new and improved me, okay?"

"Okay. So, what do you know about quickie divorces?"

"Well, there is the old standby, the Dominican Republic or I heard Sonny talking about this website, .com… Supposedly, they can have the divorce done in days."

"I don't care how we do it, you pick which works for you and we can get it done. Will Luck-tard have to agree or sign anything?"

"We'll figure it out. Why don't you go get Cameron, while I try to find the fastest and easiest way?"

"Sounds good to me and if I didn't say this earlier, thank you. I don't know where I would have gone if you had turned me away."

"I could never turn you away, you and me, we are connected in ways I don't even think we have realized, but we have a life time to discover them."

"You are a great man Jason Morgan. I love you."

"I love you too, Elizabeth Webber, soon-to-be Morgan."

"You sound like you love the way that sounds?"

"Oh Baby, I do. I'll be whispering it, speaking it, for the next ninety or a hundred years."

"Keep that kind of talk up, and you are going to be getting lucky again Mr."

"Hush, we have the rest of our lives, right now, we have to right an epic wrong."

"Epic huh, why was my marriage and epic wrong?"

"Because, you weren't married to me and that in my books is very, very wrong."

"You are SO right. You should have been my only husband."

"I love to hear you say that. But it is also true of me. You should have been my first, last and always wife."

**XxXxX**


End file.
